1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacked connector that has a shrunk length for connection terminals at each layer, enhanced total structural strength and reduced interference between the terminals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric devices generally have connectors coupled on the circuits to facilitate insertion and removal of other peripheral devices and link electric circuits. In addition, as memory cards and other external connecting devices have many different specifications, the electric circuits also require connectors that have various types of slots to couple with the corresponding memory cards or external connecting devices.
Therefore there are many different types of connectors being developed to provide stacking insert slot configurations (generally called stacked connectors). The stacking design enables the whole set of connectors to equip multiple functions. In addition, it also can shrink the area of electric circuits in the connector to make overall electric circuit configuration easier. However, conventional stacked connectors usually have the connection terminals of each slot extending respectively to the rear side of the connectors. The connection terminals are naked and bent to connect to the electric circuits. When the number and height of the stacking insert slots increases, the length of the connection terminals in each insert slot also increases. As a result, the connecting strength of the connection terminals decreases. Moreover, the naked portions of the connection terminals do not have protecting shield, interference occurs.
Therefore the primary object of the present invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The stacked connector according to the invention mainly has a base dock to connect electric circuits. The base dock has an insert member mounted thereon. The insert member includes at least two insert slots. The insert member is covered by a metal shell from outside. A transfer connection circuit is fixedly located on the rear side of the insert member. The base dock further has connection terminals to directly connect to the electric circuits. The connection terminals located in each insert slot of the insert member is extended to the rear side of the insert member to connect to the transfer connection circuit. Thereby the length of the connection terminals may be reduced. Overall structural strength of the connectors also increases, and interference between the terminals may be reduced.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.